Candyland Hell
by YuukoMitsuo
Summary: I wrote this short story for my storytelling for games class in college. We picked randomized settings and characteristics of the story.


"I felt a nudge and my eyes fluttered open. Where was I? How did I get here? The questions filled my mind and repeated themselves. I looked around to find no one but myself laying in the middle of a shady meadow. Everything was dead looking, and the sky was a blood red. Scattered among the dead grass were what appeared to be..gumdrops? I decided to stand up and walk around to take in my surroundings, and yet with each step I only became more confused. I tried to stop and think, but my mind was completely blank, unable to recall even my own name.

"Finally, after thinking there was no one else but myself in the area, I saw a faint figure in the distance. I approached slowly, as was curious as to who, or what this thing was. Maybe they even knew who I was and could help me. After I got somewhat closer to the being, they turned to me. I was in awe of what I saw. The world around me was so decrepit, and ghastly, yet, in front of me was the most beautiful women in existence. Her mouth formed into a smile and she beckoned me to near her. As the space between us grew shorter, her beauty became more apparent. She had long pearly hair that flowed down her back like starlight. Her pale skin glowed like a beacon of hope in the desolation around her. When she spoke her voice could almost be mistaken for songbirds singing. "Welcome, traveler, to our magical land of supreme desolation," she said, "I see you too have been pulled into this realm, presumably by an unknown force for unknown reasons, am I right?" Words refused to come to me, so I just nodded to the woman. "Have you lost your memories as well? Do not fear young child, they will come to you if you follow the right path," She pointed to a fork in the road. "You must always go to the right, never left. If you do, great evils will happen." I decided to listen to her, and I followed the right path, which was ironically rainbow colored tiles.

"The further I traveled the more dark, and horrible the world around me became. Another fork in the road was before me, I questioned if I should still go to the right. Looking at both of the roads, the left one did seem less horrible than the first one. My curiosity took over once again and I started to near the left path. After following the path for a while I came to a massive bridge that was connected to an imposing castle. The castle was falling apart and looked as though it could crumble at any second. It was probably abandoned a long time ago by the looks of it. Continuing across the bridge I slowly entered the castle. The inside was just as terrifying as the outside, ancient and decrepit, with debris and rubble scattered across the floor. I had thought that this castle was abandoned, but I could hear faint voices through the hallways. Following the sounds, I came to a room with many cages. In the cages there were different creatures of all shapes and sizes. One of them whispered something about a Unicorn. Maybe I had just misheard them.

"I walked deeper into the room, and that's when I saw her. The beautiful woman. But when she turned around, she was far from the same angel that I had met earlier. Her eyes were a deep black, void of emotion, her long flowing hair, now frizzed and and standing up. She screeched at me, showing fangs yellowed and streaked with blood. I was frozen in fear and I didn't really know what to do. I heard the creatures whispering around me the same thing, over and over. Unicorn, Unicorn, Unicorn. Then, finally, something in my brain had finally clicked. That's right, I was a Unicorn. A glorious beast of purity, protector of the forests, as well as immortal. The demon charged at me and I reared upwards. Even though this demon had trapped all my comrades and now coming after me, I did not want to harm her. As she came flying towards me, I panicked and a beam of rainbow light shot from my horn. It bounced all round the room, reflecting off the metal cages and finally impacted on the side of the demon. Her screams of agony were the most horrible noise and made me sick. The demon fell to the ground, limp. No, this isn't right, I did not want to kill her. The creatures around me cheered and it only made me more sick. I had taken someone's life, even if it was a horrible Demon. I would not want someone doing the same to me. In the end, what had been done was done, and I helped the other mythical creatures escape from the castle. I was a hero in their eyes, though I did not feel like one. It took us along time to find the exit of this cruel and unforgiving world. We even lost a few of us on the way. Finally, as most of us had already given up hope, we neared the exit and returned to our world. We could only hope that it would be the last time we would ever see that place.


End file.
